A New Life
by Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers
Summary: Pietro, Wanda, Rogue, and Kurt are all siblings and are all raised by Mystique and Mystique’s best friend, Irene. Years later, Irene secretly sends the teens to Xavier’s Institute in hope for a better future than the one she has foreseen. Pairings ins
1. Prologue

Full summary: Pietro, Wanda, Rogue, and Kurt are all siblings and are all raised by Mystique and Mystique's best friend, Irene. Years later, Irene secretly sends the teens to Xavier's Institute in hope for a better future than the one she has foreseen. JOTT, maybe some TONDA, ROMY, KURTTY, maybe some TABIETRO, JUBBY, LORO, maybe some minor RAMIE and either AMERTO or AMYRO (not sure which yet). 


	2. Running

"Come on, Pietro! Mom said that it was very important that we come straight out today!" seven year old Wanda Lensherr hurried her twin brother along the West Hall of Daeda Elementary School.  
  
"I'm coming, sis! You need to slow down a little bit! I'm sure that what ever it is can wait two minutes while we get to the parking lot!" Pietro sighed.  
  
"I don't think it can." Wanda said as she stopped and let Pietro catch up with her.  
  
Pietro looked his sister in the eyes. She looked scared. He hated to see her in pain like that. "All right, then. If you really think that it's that important, we'll hurry a little."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
  
When they did finally arrive in the parking lot, their mother gathered them up in her arms. She got into the back of a black limo and buckled them in next to her. When the car started to drive off, their mother turned back into her original blue form. Across from them sat the twin's little sister, Rogue, and their little brother, Kurt. In the driver's seat was Irene, their mother's best friend.  
  
"We have to be quick, Raven. Erik will catch us if we do not hurry." Irene warned.  
  
"Where are we going, Mommy?" 5-year-old Rogue asked.  
  
"And why can't Daddy come, too?" Wanda added.  
  
"Children, trust me. We have to leave your father behind." Raven told her children. "It's safer for all of us."  
  
"But what about dad? What will happen to him?" Pietro was worried. Something about this situation didn't seem right.  
  
"Do you love your little brother?" Raven gestured to the sleeping 4-year- old.  
  
"Of course. I mean, I did just see him again for the first time in almost four years two months ago, when you got him back from those German folk, but he's my little brother and I love him." Pietro answered.  
  
"Well, just know that if we had stayed your father would have killed him. That should be all you need to know."  
  
Rogue and the twins nodded. The girls watched Kurt for a moment. Pietro looked out the window. Why would Dad wanna kill Kurt? Kurt wasn't even his son. Pietro didn't even know if his dad had ever even met Kurt.  
  
"Oh, and another thing. If anyone asks, your last name is now Maximoff."  
  
"Why?" all three kids asked, simultaneously.  
  
"It's just safer." 


	3. Ten Years Later

"Wake up, bro! Zere's somevon here to see us!" 14-year old Kurt teleported into his older brother's room. Pietro secretly wished that Kurt would stop talking like that, but he guessed that when English isn't your first language, it's hard to speak without an accent.  
  
"Who-is-it-and-what-do-they-want-at-this-hour?" Pietro rolled over in his bed.  
  
"It's 9:00am! I've been up for three and a half hours!" Kurt stated, not answering either question. And then Kurt teleported away. ~Probably to wake up Wanda~ Pietro mused. No one really liked to get Wanda mad, not even an annoying little brother like Kurt who made it his life's goal to drive his older siblings crazy. She had quite a temper and waking her up was one of those things that would set her off.  
  
When Pietro finally got downstairs, he found Irene, Kurt, Rogue, and Wanda sitting on the couches with three people he didn't know.  
  
"Pietro, this is Professor Charles Xavier."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Pietro. These are two of my students, Jean Grey and Scott Summers." A bald man says, gesturing to a red haired girl and a brown haired boy. "I run a school for gifted youngsters, like yourselves, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Mutants?" Pietro interrupted.  
  
"Yes. Irene tells us that you're gifted with super speed?" Pietro nods.  
  
"He vants to know if ve'll join his school!" Kurt informed his brother.  
  
"All of us, right?" Pietro asks.  
  
"Of course." The professor nods.  
  
"Not ta be rude or anything, but if ya'll are mutants, too, could ya show us your powers?" And there's yet another accent that annoyed Pietro. Sure she had lived in the south for four years before their mom had adopted her, but why did she still have that accent?  
  
"As I've already stated before young Pietro joined us, I'm a telepath." The professor started. "Jean here is telekinetic, she can move things with her mind, and has some telepathic abilities. Scott's eyes emit a destructive light force, a lot like lasers, only without the heat. If you'd like a demonstration, I'm sure they'd be more than willing."  
  
Everyone in the room nodded.  
  
"All right, then. This would probably be safer outside." Irene led everyone outside.  
  
"Does anyone have something small, like a coin, that they wouldn't mind not getting back?" Jean asked.  
  
Wanda reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a bottle cap. "You can use this." She held it out.  
  
Instantly, the bottle cap came floating out of Wanda's hands and into Jean's. "Thanks." Jean held out the bottle cap and made it float out of her hands and into the air. When it had reached it's full height, a red light suddenly came and blasted it into nothingness. Everyone looked in Scott's direction just in time to see him putting his sunglasses back on.  
  
"Good shot, Slym." Jean said, putting an arm around Scott's shoulders. It was difficult because of the height difference between the two, but she did.  
  
Irene suddenly got a look about her like when she's seeing the future. Then she smiled.  
  
"Irene...?" Wanda began to ask.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, Wanda." Irene answered. "It was nothing of great importance."  
  
~Irene, what was that about?~ Professor asked in her mind.  
  
~Nothing, just a little insight on the future of your two students there~ She smiled.  
  
The professor smiled knowingly. "Jean, Scott, let's give them a moment alone to discuss this." The three walked over to an large, expensive looking jet. They got in, but left the door open behind them.  
  
As soon as the three were out of hearing range, Irene's unseeing eyes changed. Her entire expression suddenly went from relaxed to worried. "Children, I need all of you to pack, quickly. I'm sending you to Xavier's school and I know your mother would not be happy with my decision. Luckily, she won't be home for a week, so by then I hope you're all settled in. You have to trust me, children. This is the only way that your futures can all turn out positively. If you don't all go to this school, one or more of your lives will be ripped apart. Please hurry in your packing." All four nodded and went to pack.  
  
~What a weird way to start the day~ Pietro silently mused. 


	4. Change

Wanda's POV  
  
Mom is not going to be happy when she finds out what's going on. Oh well, I guess that's what she gets for being gone so often. Irene's really the one who raised us, anyway, so shouldn't she be able to make such decisions?  
  
I decide to change into my favorite scarlet red shirt and some black jeans. I brush my hair for the third time today, a good sign that I'm nervous.  
  
I'm almost done packing when I come across an old photo of me, Pietro, Mom, and Dad. I hate Dad so much. Why couldn't he just accept that Mom had Kurt and not just us. They had been divorced for at least a year before Kurt was born. If he had just thought enough to realize what his hate for our half brother would do to us, maybe he could still be a part of mine and Pietro's lives. I haven't seen him in ten years, but I hate him.  
  
I don't know why, but something possess me to pack the photo.  
  
When I finish packing, I come downstairs to join the rest of my "family". I'm the last one to finish, so as soon as I get there, Irene hugs us all good-bye. She tells me and Pietro to take care of Rogue and Kurt. I roll me eyes. Like we'd let anything happen to them.  
  
We go out and board the plane, Pietro, then me, then Kurt, then Rogue. The boy named Scott comes and helps us put all of our luggage in the back.  
  
"So, how long will it take to get to Bayville from here?" I ask.  
  
"It depends on whether or not our pilot decides to crash us into a mountain, take all our food supplies, and leave us for dead, but it should only take an hour." The red-headed girl joked. I can't seem remember her name...  
  
"Jean, I would never take all of your food supplies! I hate those instant meal things!" Scott playfully argued, getting back into the pilot's seat. The two laughed. So Jean's her name. I make a mental note to remember it better next time.  
  
I buckle myself into a seat behind the one Rogue chose. Pietro's next to me, behind Kurt's.  
  
"Hey, let's play a game," Jean suggests. Oh, great...  
  
"What game?" Kurt asks.  
  
"Um... How about 20 questions?" she answers.  
  
"Keeping in mind that there is an adult in the vehicle..." Professor Xavier reminded.  
  
"Of course, Professor. You know me and Scott; we wouldn't ask THOSE sort of questions even if you weren't here." Jean replies.  
  
The professor nods.  
  
"One of you guys can start." Scott says.  
  
"Okay... Why-do-you-always-wear-those-sunglasses?" my twins brother asks.  
  
It sounded like an innocent enough question, but Scott looked a little offended. After Scott was quiet for a moment or two, Jean answered for him. "When Scott was younger, he was in a plane crash, from which he received some minor damage to the part of his brain that's supposed to control his optic blasts. He now has almost no control over them. The only way to stop them is for him to either close his eyes or wear ruby quartz in front of his eyes, like his sunglasses." She smiled sadly. "Your turn, Scott."  
  
"Alright." He tries to think of a question for one of us. "Rogue, you've been awfully quiet. What are your thoughts on coming to the Xavier Institute?"  
  
"Ah don't know. Ah guess it sounds good enough, but I'm going to miss Irene and our mom." My little sister answered. I think that's pretty much how all of us feel. Except maybe Kurt. He's always so excited when it comes to doing something new. Lucky him. "Mah turn, I guess. Okay, um... Earlier, Professor Xavier said that you two were his first students. How old were you guys when you first got your powers?"  
  
"I was eight, so ten years ago. After my powers manifested, I went into a coma for two years. Professor Xavier brought me out of the coma and I've been with him ever since." Jean answered.  
  
"I was ten." Scott started. "I lived at an orphanage and for the very first time someone had come to see about adopting me. I had lived there for about three years, so you can imagine how excited I was. That just happened to be the day my powers manifested. I guess it was all the pressure. Anyway, I kinda blew it with that family because of my powers, but also because of my powers, I got a chance with my new family. Which, at the time, only consisted of Jean, the Professor, Ororo, and Logan. They're two of our teachers. You'll meet them later." He smiled a real smile for the first time since we met him. "Your turn Jean."  
  
And that's how it went for the rest of the trip. At some point, I know Pietro fell asleep, but he was awake just as quickly, so no one else noticed. When we got off of the plane we were led to our new rooms. Rogue was sharing a room with a girl name Kitty and I was with a girl named Betsy. Pietro was sharing with some boy named Lance and Kurt was with someone name Evan. Besides our roommates, Scott, Jean, and Professor Xavier, the only people I've been introduced to are Logan and Ororo Munroe. I know that there are more people because when we first came in there was a group of kids about Kurt's age or a little younger in the foyer, I just haven't met them yet.  
  
Ororo and Jean said that they would take me to pick out furniture for my part of the room tomorrow. I guess I'll get some sleep before dinner. 


End file.
